


Koselig

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Fic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lukas accidentally begins crushing on another student, he doesn’t think much of it, and denies that it’s even a crush- well, until he jeopardizes his chances of ever getting with them. Now if he doesn’t act quickly, then he’ll be crushed under the weight of his romantic interest being in a relationship with someone else, but how quickly can a socially inept guy like Lukas act on feelings that he denies even exist?[ i have left the hetalia fandom, this fic is abandoned ]





	1. Chapter 1

\- [ Monday, 3:45PM ]

 

Lukas shifted his bag on his shoulder, trying to make the messenger-style bag sit a little more comfortably without it digging into his collarbone at any painful angles. The school day was coming to an end, and it had been no different than any other day thus far; first class Lukas had turned down a student who continuously begged of him that Lukas let him sit with Lukas and his friends during lunch at least ten times, second class of… well, whatever the drama students were doing during that time - it certainly wasn’t rehearsing, or thinking of new ways to say the lines of the script, so Lukas wasn’t needed much for the lights if nobody was practicing, then lunch, and so on, no special events to note. Nothing to make the tiring Monday seem any less of a drag than it was, and it would stay this way for the rest of the week- or at least as far as Lukas knew.  
Actually, on second thought- the only important thing  _ today _ would be the Magic Club, while it isn’t anything new, it still exists to differ Mondays from every other usual day of the week. The Magic Club was an at-home club that his good friend, Arthur, had started. A club only consisting of Arthur, Vladimir, and Lukas himself. Internally, Lukas was quite excited to go over to Arthur’s place for this reason. The Magic Club meetings were always the most fun, they’d talk about their weekends, make sigils for each other, play d&d like heckin’ nerds, do readings for each other, and other stuff of the like. Definitely his favourite thing to do was spend time with his best friends doing magic.

 

\- [ Monday, 3:50PM ]

 

The hallways were empty aside from the occasional student, some who’d been talking to teachers for the last twenty minutes, or were waiting for their friends to finish serving a detention, writing tests, tutoring each other, etc. Lukas turned a corner in the hall, walking into a completely barren one, by now he could see the door, but as he neared the choir room, he could hear a voice -  _ ‘The choir room should be empty,’ _ Lukas had thought as he walked by. Choir practices were on Wednesdays, band on Tuesdays and Thursdays, nothing on Mondays.  _ ‘Perhaps there’s someone practicing outside the schedule?’  _ The voice he could hear was nice, even if he could barely hear it from where he was.. It couldn’t hurt to watch if it’s a choir kid, they sing for the school during events anyways; it can’t be intrusive. Lukas made his way to the choir room door, which was for some reason closed, with no need to make his presence known, the Norwegian leaned his back against the door, listening to the unaware stranger singing from the other side, whilst restraining himself from humming along, even quietly. The voice he could hear was soft, something that Lukas found pleasing to listen to, and not quite as confident as it could be for the upbeat tune the song evidently should’ve had, cute. The lack of confidence and familiarity that Lukas could hear in his voice strongly suggested that he wasn’t a part of the choir, if he was then Lukas would have definitely heard and taken note of his practically  _ angelic  _ voice by now. Lukas had been so lost in thinking about every little thing in this person's voice that made it as pleasing to listen to as it was, he hadn’t heard the doorknob click, failed to acknowledge the support from the door being removed, and before he knew it had fallen back on top of someone. Lukas only realized that he was falling at the sound of his own voice instinctively giving out a soft yelp of surprise. In the same moment, the other person cried out at a much louder volume than Lukas had, and Lukas had gotten up off the stranger as quick as humanly possible.   
“Ah, my bad-” Lukas started after a moment of standing and looking the other student up and down; a gesture that would appear as if he was checking him out if it was in any other context, but in truth he was unsure of how exactly to express that he did not mean for this to happen - feeling extra bad as he took note that he had landed on a student a bit smaller than himself.  _ ‘..I didn’t hurt you, did I?’  _ Lukas wanted to say, but was much too flustered to bring himself to even open his mouth, let alone and speak again after the short apology. The tall blond began to panic as the other just sat there, staring at him with no further word given.  
“Were you-” The other student began to speak after a moment or two, pushing himself to his feet. Lukas felt another wave of guilt as he realized he should’ve offered to help the unfamiliar student up, or something of the like.  
“Yeah.” Quietly, but  _ just  _ loud enough, Lukas interrupted, “You’re..  _ Really _ good.” The complement hadn’t been meant to be said out loud, and the soft and almost inaudible tone of voice he used conveyed that pretty well. Thankfully the stranger didn’t reply to his complement, but not so fortunately, the two only stood there looking away from each other, both of them quite obviously intensely discomposed about the situation. After at least thirty seconds of silence, Lukas backed up and ran, desperate to get out of this, desperate to calm down how humiliated he felt about not only be caught listening to someone sing when they likely did not want other people to hear, but embarrassed to have fallen on him, too, and to have not helped him up, and to have not apologized in a greater length, and… God, it just felt  _ shameful _ , everything felt wrong about what happened.

 

\- [ Monday, 4:00PM ]

 

The bus ride home was a little more stressful and exhausting than it usually was; and it was usually quite demanding of his mental state, pretty difficult to top it, but the situation that just passed went over the top with ease. The Norwegian felt as if everyone on the bus knew about what had just happened, despite the obvious reality that they undoubtedly had no way of knowing, or even finding out. He felt small and insignificant, despite being a solid five foot ten, and taller than a great deal of people on the bus. He felt inferior, ashamed, and he felt just about every other negative emotion associated with being watched and judged.  
Opening the door and letting himself into his house had been the second most relieving thing he’d done all day, his family were all doing their own things in different parts of the house, and Lukas was faced with no inconveniences getting to his room without bringing any attention to himself or having anyone ask about his day. Laying down in bed was for certain the most relieving and unwinding thing he’d done all day, every single worry of the day and exhaustion of interacting with strangers could just.. Go away for a little while, finally. Well, until his phone started to go off, if it had been anywhere but his pocket he would’ve ignored it’s ringing wholly, and had it been anyone but Vladimir himself when he looked at the screen, he would’ve denied the call.  
“Hey?” Lukas sat up as he picked up the phone, projecting his voice a little bit as he tried to not sound tired or give away that he was being uninteresting by laying in bed.  
_ ‘Hey! Where are you? You’re usually at Art’s before me.’ _ He responded, his sing-song tone of voice teasing Lukas for being late, obviously, but for once Lukas couldn’t bring himself to mind the teasing itself, he never could against someone as close to him as Vladimir was. The only thing he minded too much was that.. He entirely  _ forgot  _ about a magic club meeting, having gotten so worked up about the whole incident earlier.   
Lukas momentarily panicked for the eight hundredth time today, could he really tell  _ Vladimir  _ that he  _ forgot _ about a club meeting? With a little thought, Lukas relaxed. He was talking to Vladimir, and his Romanian best friend was a good guy, and wouldn’t hate him or seriously make fun of him for the mishap. “Oh, m’bad, I forgot.. M’heading over now, don’t start without me.” Lukas sheepishly hung up the phone before Vladimir could respond, giving him no chance to argue otherwise, even as a joke.

 

\- [ Monday, 4:40PM ]

 

Lukas stood on the doorstep of Arthur’s house, a small smile gracing his face as Arthur’s mother greeted him and welcomed him into the home. He was glad to have the older womans familiar and kind face be the first thing he see as he arrived, it calmed Lukas’s fret down a little on how Arthur and Vladimir could react to him, the most organized, “collected” (not actually, truth be told, Lukas lacked collection so much so that he seemed collected), and thoughtful person of the club, completely forgetting about a meeting.   
“Lukas, be a dear and bring these down with you, will you?” Ms. Kirkland’s heavy British accent was a tad difficult for a non-native English speaker, such as Lukas, to understand, but her warm smile and kind tone gave the message that Lukas may have otherwise needed a minute to figure out as she handed him a tray of well-baked scones and sent him off to the basement, where Arthur and Vlad would hopefully be waiting for him.  
“Lukas is here!” Vladimir could be heard before Lukas had finished making his way down the stairs, and the moment Lukas looked over at his Romanian friend, his expression changed into that of a large smile that seemed to light up more than just his face, and Lukas couldn’t help but smile a little back at him. Arthur clearly took no notice of this, as he only had his eyes on the tray that Lukas held, and in the same moment Lukas had set it down, the second Brit of the day had already grabbed one and had too much in his mouth to greet Lukas.  
“I miss anything?” Lukas asked, taking a seat on the couch. Looking around, Lukas could see that Arthur and Vladimir had already set up the stuff, and taken their books out, but everything was neat and in place, so it was quite apparent that they’d done as Lukas had asked and waited for him. Flattering, he didn’t expect that much.  
“Not really! We set up without you.” Vladimir, sat back down on the couch and grabbed a scone, giving it a thorough examination before setting it down, brushing his hands of on his pants, and proceeding to act as if he’d never touched it. “Anyways! As soon as Art’s done poisoning himself-”   
“I’m not _ poisoning _ myself, it’s good food.” Arthur snapped at him, but it was obvious that he was trying not to smile, the three of them all knew Vladimir wasn’t serious about the food being poisoned.  
“...Yeah, okay. As I was saying! I’ve avoided talking to Arthur at all, just so we can include Lu.” How sweet of him, really. To completely ignore someone in favour of the Norwegian, reminds him of how he’d rather be ignored in his own favour than to be paid attention to against his favour.. Hah.

The three of them talked, and talked, and talked… Just as they normally would. Apparently, Vladimir had snuck out of the house with Gilbert, and the two of them spent the night tapping on Elizabeta’s window, and then Vladimir proceeded to get into a fist fight with Elizabeta on school property; and somehow didn’t get suspended. Arthur’s day wasn’t nearly as interesting, but he did comment about some French kid flirting with him. “He’s cute, but not my type.” He claimed, but how sheepish he acted while explaining what had been said, and flushed red his face was almost proved otherwise; but Lukas didn’t comment on it, it could just be embarrassment that he was flirted with at all. “What about your day?”  
A dreaded question it was for sure, but Lukas saw it coming a mile away. He thought for a moment, unsure of how to put it into words. “Embarrassing.” Lukas stated without much thought. Vladimir looked about ten times more attentive to Lukas’ story the moment that it was implied that Lukas’ day didn’t go entirely the same as usual, and to him, could perhaps be a reasoning for Lukas being late. “I, er-” Lukas started, not wanting to lose his audience's interest, but also not having completely thought out what he was going to tell them. “Walked in on some kid singin’ after school, kinda. I fell on him? It was embarrassin’.. He had a nice voice, though- pretty cute, hm..” Lukas shut his mouth, realizing that he was speaking his thoughts about the unfamiliar student more than actual story, and realizing how terribly worded it was.   
The rest of the night at Arthur’s was spent doing their usual witchy practices.

 

\- [ Monday, 7:00PM ]

 

Lukas finally lay in bed after a long day, this time in bed knowing that he wasn’t forgetting anything, and this time not feeling any stress to have to put off. The day was alright, well, a dissociating kind of alright. Everything felt surreal, when thinking back on it, it was difficult for Lukas to comprehend what he’d done, and how much he probably embarrassed that stranger. While he’d normally feel guilt, he felt pretty void of anything for once, it was a nice change.   
“Lukas, middag.” Lukas’ younger brother, Emil, had pushed open the door without warning as he came in to remind Lukas that it was time for dinner. Another familiar voice to help push any feelings of guilt or negativity into the back of his mind, and help keep every emotion of his voided.   
“Jeg sover.” Lukas responded, with plans to get dinner in the morning. He felt at peace with his body half asleep, and wasn’t about to get up to ruin this.


	2. Chapter 2

\- [  Tuesday, 5:37 AM ]

 

Lukas was awoken by the sound of his phone going off, a ringtone not unlike his actual alarm clock to one-half asleep, especially in Lukas’ type of half-asleep state. Slowly sitting up, he stared at his phone with distaste for waking him - and, glancing at his actual alarm clock reading the ungodly hour that it did, considered leaving it face down and going right back to sleep. Though picking the phone up, the caller ID suggested that he shouldn’t do that. “Hei?” He answered, not trying to mask the drowsiness in his voice, Vladimir was the type of person who could, and would, call Lukas over and over again until he picked up, ignoring it would be useless.  
_ ‘Hey!’  _ The voice on the other line replied, his singsong and cheery voice sounding so casual as if he was just calling Lukas at any time in the afternoon, almost making him wonder if his clock was wrong, and he’d slept in. Almost. ‘I’m skipping, tell the teacher I’m sick for me, ‘kay?’ Lukas was confused at that, could Vladimir really pull off a sick act to his parents…? Yeah, he’s a drama kid, nevermind, no more confusion.  
“Ja, ja..” Lukas wasted no time hanging up the phone and falling right back down in bed to go to sleep.

 

\- [  Tuesday, 9:30 AM ]

 

Time was passing slowly in his first class, especially with Eduard’s familiar and annoying begging Lukas, Berwald and Timo to let him sit with them and their friends during lunch, let him be friends with them, let him this and let him that, not something Lukas liked hearing at such a constant. Like any other day, Timo was all for it, and Berwald didn’t seem to care, which of course made it up to Lukas. “No.” Was all Lukas would tell him every time he asked, being polite enough as to let Eduard even finish his question each time, but not polite enough to fully listen to it. He was too focused on getting his work done for any of that.

 

\- [  Tuesday, 10:40 AM ]

 

Period two rolls around, and Lukas can’t help but notice the student he’d bumped into (see: fell on) the day prior, they shared a tech theatre class? Or was he a drama student? Lukas shrugged, trying to avoid thinking about him or the event. Without Vladimir, the second period was quite boring. Sure, he had Arthur in tech theatre, but Vladimir usually kept the class on-task and lively. A job that Lukas otherwise had to take.  
    “Anyways, what are you doing tonight?” Lukas’ head turned towards Gilbert, who was leaning against a wall not too far away, and talking to Jacques, who in turn responded to Gilbert’s question, and so on in their conversation of making plans for some date.  
  “Will you two please get on task?” Lukas walked over, crossing his arms to give himself a bit of a colder, more authoritative vibe. Hopefully enough to get them to hopefully stop flirting with each other. Lukas was rather curious to how on earth these two were supposed to be the leads if they couldn’t stay on task for more than a few seconds.  
   “ _And it’s my place to say, today our lives will never be the s-_ ” Jacques started, and in the time before Gilbert had interrupted him with a couple claps, Lukas was given an answer to his question. Without any exaggeration, Jacques’ singing voice was more than that of angels, something perfect for the role he was to be playing in the musical-like play the school was to put on near the end of the year.  
   “We’re not going to get much done without Vlad, anyways. He’s kinda important.” Gilbert laughed, and with the thought of how beautiful Jacques’ voice was, came the thought of how thankful Lukas was that Gilbert had the least amount of speaking lines. Something along the lines of calling Jacques a silly little child, and that his dreams aren’t real. Hell if Lukas knew, he was on the lights, not the stage.  
  “Stay on task, or I’ll shine the spotlight right in your eyes the second you step on stage, Gilbert.” Lukas wasn’t one to make threats, and of course, this one was an empty threat, but it's become a joke around the drama class that with Lukas’ usual cold, blank, stare and vibe, he’d have no trouble doing so, and Lukas had no problem playing along with this. It made everyone’s experience in the classroom a little more lively. With his empty threat, Lukas separated himself from the couple that he’d inevitably have to remind to get on task again soon enough.

 

\- [  Tuesday, 11:00 AM ]

 

Lukas was reading through the script for no particular reason aside from that he hadn’t much else to do in that class, and he didn’t feel like wasting his phone percentage when Arthur came and sat next to him. “Do you know where Vladimir even is?” Arthur asked, making himself comfortable next to Lukas.  
   “Yeah.” Was Lukas’ simple reply, his attention still mostly in the script. The play the school was planning on putting on was about a little boy, who in his dreams was a god of space. The universe was caving in on itself, ending, something like that, and this little boy tries to warn everyone, but on the basis that he is a child, nobody believes him. With a few moments of completely dividing his attention from both the script and Arthur, he listened in on Jacques practising lines on Gilbert - not that his astounding voice needed practice, but the more practice the better - _‘I told you so, the stars are melting away..’_ Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Lukas’ attention was abruptly brought back to where he was with Arthur’s fingers snapping in front of his face.  
   “Lukas?” Arthur asked, waiting until Lukas’ flinch and couple of blinks were over and that his friend was looking at him before proceeding to repeat his question; “I asked where he is.” Arthur seemed a little grumpy, and Lukas was a little curious to why, but showed no signs of it.  
  “Skipping,” Lukas responded, flipping through the script as he tried to find where he was before getting startled and closing it.  
  “How do you know?”  
   “He called me at _five in the morning_ to tell me.” Arthur laughed at Lukas’ reply, knowing that Lukas could never be woken up that early and be in a good mood, a short, cute laugh, enough to bring a little smile out of Lukas too.

 

\- [  Tuesday, 12:30 PM ]

Lunch wasn’t anything unusual that day, either. Like usual, he spent it with Berwald, Emil and Timo, while the last of the quintet was out smoking pot with his boyfriend. The quartet talked none of this, and for the most part, they all kept to talking about their days. Apparently, Emil had skipped second period - something Lukas didn’t notice, as they were in the same Tech. Theatre class. “I’m telling mom.” Lukas threatened, joking of course.  
   “Don’t you dare-” Emil put a hand over his chest, feigning offence. An amusing act to Lukas, who in turn went along with the joke. Timo and Berwald seemed pretty interested in their silly little act.  
   “Eme _eal_ , ai c’nnot believe y’would skip class..” Lukas was faking a higher pitched tone of voice and removing any effort to hide his accent in favour of mimicking their mother more accurately, knowing full well from experience that Emil wouldn’t be able to contain laughter very well at this. They did this commonly when not around their parents, and Emil could never suppress amusement at Lukas’ exaggerated attempts at imitating their parents; vice versa goes for Lukas, too. Emil still had to build up skill in it, but it was still hilarious, not only to them - as their little audience of Berwald and Timo were no less amused than Emil and Lukas.

Of course, the lunch bell does eventually have to ring, and all four have to separate to go their respective classes. None of the last two being with any of each other. The rest of the day isn’t much fun, rather it’s quite boring aside from the Italian kid in both his third and fourth classes of the day who holds back none in cursing out the teacher if he must. Somehow, he hasn’t been suspended… Yet.

 

\- [  Tuesday, 3:30 PM ]

 

The end of the day bell rings, and Lukas is out of his seat and out of the English classroom in a heartbeat. Retrieving his bag and his violin from his locker, his thoughts almost intrusively go to the little incident that had happened yesterday, and what might happen if he went back there. Would he be there? Lukas figured there was only one way to find out, and instead of heading over to the band room - where he’d already forgotten he was supposed to be after school on Tuesdays, he made his way to the opposite side of the school, where the choir room was.

As expected, Lukas could hear they now-familiar voice singing the same upbeat tune as before, his voice wasn’t much to compare to Jacques’ voice, but none the less Lukas his heart leap when he first started listening to it again, it bordered angelic pretty closely and brought Lukas a nice sense of peace.   
Unlike yesterday, Lukas took the precaution to make sure he did not touch the door in the slightest, actually having placed himself in a spot around the corner from the door, where if he was lucky and the other student was to leave the school through the nearest doors, Lukas would go completely undetected. As such, he was that lucky, though Lukas’ unlucky ears caught Eduard's voice as he heard the door open, and the singing abruptly stops. Peeking around the corner, he saw the annoying-as-heck Estonian talking to the same student he’d met yesterday, the same student that happened to be in his Tech. Theatre class. Lukas had to suppress a groan,  _ is this guy seriously friends with  _ Eduard _ of all people? _ Lukas wondered if he could ever befriend this beautifully-voiced stranger if he was close to Eduard, who might even use him as an excuse to talk to Lu- Oh. 

_ Oh- Oh my. That’s an idea. _ Lukas was hit with the sudden realisation that if Eduard would be able to use this student to get on Lukas’ good side, then he should be able to do the same in return, right? If Eduard was close to him, he could make a deal about him sitting with his friends at lunch…  _ No, that’d be a bad idea. _ For many reasons, too. What if the student recognised him? What if he found out that Lukas actually wanted him around? He probably wouldn’t want to be around Lukas, anyways. Not after what had happened, he could be beyond embarrassed to be in Lukas’ mere presence after that; Lukas sure would be, his shoes or not.  
Lukas shifted slightly, hitting his violin against the wall and almost knocking it out of his hands before quickly catching it; a grim reminder that he was late for band. The voices of the unfamiliar student and the familiar student didn’t falter at the sound, nor did they suggest checking it out. Lukas didn’t stick around long enough to find out if they ever did decide to check it out, though. 

 

\- [  Tuesday, 6:30 PM ]

 

As it turns out, Lukas never did tell their parents about Emil skipping, not only because he wasn’t even going to in the first place, but because Mathias brought home his friends. The six of them all had to eat at the same table - the two parents decided not to join them; they’d eat later in order to leave room for Alfred, Gilbert and Jacques, but even so; oh how much Lukas wished he’d gotten more involved with Jacques and Gilbert’s plan making earlier that day and hopefully prevented this, instead of immediately assumed the couple were planning a date. A large amount of sociability wasn’t really Lukas’ forte, so of course, he resorted to keeping himself quiet. Somehow Emil was managing talking with the company just fine, or at least he seemed to like it.  
   “I can’t believe Leon and Michelle got together,” Emil complained, and Lukas was only able to suppress a snicker because there was the company. This made Emil the third wheel amongst his friends.  
  “Y’know, it’d be funny if you hooked up with someone to spite them!” Mathias suggested with a laugh, earning a glare from their mother, who’d come into the kitchen for a glass of water. Alfred stood up, his hands on the table as he made his contribution to the conversation;  
  “I’m available!” Now, Lukas couldn’t help but emit a quiet laugh at Alfred’s how eager he seemed to date Emil. Their mother seemed to find it a tad amusing as well and left the six shortly. By now, Emil’s face was more than a light shade of red, and before he could even consider replying to Alfred it was quite obvious that he needed a few moments to compose himself.  
  “Yeah, sure. Why not.” Emil shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing - his voice alone could’ve done it, but his blush didn’t seem to go down any, making his attempt at a cool act quite futile. Alfred seemed pretty pleased by this, though, anyone could tell that the entire relationship was going to be a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> middag - dinner  
> jeg sover - im sleeping


End file.
